mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (Map Game)
Home - Wars - Diplomacy - Nations - Archive 1789. Something happened. Something great. In Paris, France the revolution won and a chain of events started which led to great wars in Europe and around the world, the rise and fall of the French emperor Napoleon Bonaparte and the rebirth of the continent. But what else could have happened? Let's find out! Rules #One turn per day. #*One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1789 AD. #*The Game ends when either the revolution or the coalition wins a total victory. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every ten turns. #Be plausible. #Mods: #*Mods may use the algorithm. #*Mods may declare a post implausible. #*If you want to be a mod, write on my page. #War system:'' ''see here . #Point system #*We use a simple point system to keep the game more plausible. #*Every major nation has Financial, Agricultural, Naval and Military points (on a scale from I to V). #*These points change according to what you do. The head mod has the right to change a player nation's points. #*The points are listed on the Nations page. #We accept new players every-time. #I'm the only map maker. Technical stuff News *''I shall post any news and announcements here. ''- SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Algorithm is finished! - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:51, December 13, 2014 (UTC) *IT HAS STARTED! I posted the first turn one day early because I won't be around today. The second turn starts on 21 December! SuperGalaxys (talk) 08:27, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Mods *Head mod and map maker: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) *Mod #1: Leldy22 * Mod #2: Tech Questions Shall you have any questions, please ask them here: *Your question comes here. Nations The nations listed here are the major powers of the time. If you'd like to play any other nations apart from them, feel free to add them to the list. However, as the game focuses mostly on European events, I'd recommend choosing countries from there. *France Tech (talk) 06:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Great Britain - *Spain - Revolution 9 *Portugal *Denmark-Shikata ga nai! 14:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden *Russia - *Prussia Spartian300 *Commonwealth Mr. Darius (talk) 16:02, December 13, 2014 (UTC) *Austria - SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) *Ottoman Empire: firesofdoom *Papal State *Naples *United States - Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *China - IrishPatriot (talk) 14:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) *Japan *Korea- Leldy22 Game 1789 Mod events *Due to his coutry running towards bankruptcy, Louis XVI of France assembles the French parliament to make it vote for new taxes. However, revolution breaks out,,, *George Washington is elected as the first president of the United States. *Austria and Russia are engaging in a war with the Ottoman Empire. *Russo-Swedish war is going on too. *In Brabant a revolution breaks out too. Player events *'Austria: '''Austrian and Holy Roman ruler Joseph II declares that all peasant labour obligations shall be turned into cash. The emperor starts planning a military reform too. Meanwhile war is continued with Turkey. Field marshal Laudon is ordered to capture Northern Serbia then advance in the valley of river Danube towards the Black Sea. We ask Russia to attack Moldavia and Wallachia. When the French revolution breaks out Austria tries to stay neutral. The Belgian revolution is fought by local military forces. *'The Commonwealth:' After the first partition of The Commonwealth, elite of both, Poland and Lithuania, lost faith in the king. With the news of French revolution coming in, lithuanian boyars and higher nobility assemble their infamous personal armies. Poles also assemble their legions. Pro-republican "riots" rage across the country and in the following months king accepts to peacefuly leave his throne, opening the prospect of The Commonwealth becoming republic. Nobles of Lithuania and Poland discuss about the roles of each country in reformed Sejm and as it was expected, polish nobility wants at least 2/3 of Sejm and right to rule over lithuanian lands, abolishing separate Sejms and armies. Lithuanian high nobility, most notably Radvilai, Chartoriski and Pacai families veto against the proposed republic and vote for dissolution of the Commonwealth. Poles are, of course, highly opposed, as they don't want to loose their positions in Lithuania and Ruthenia. Once again civil war breaks out. Most Ruthenian nobles, that are really unhappy about polonisation of their lands agree to join forces with Grand Duchy of Lithuania. With poles being distracted by heavy guerilla in Ruthenia, Lithuania manages to do some pushes into polish territory but Warsaw is still not in the reach. Lithuanian hetman assembles more armies and hopes to end the war next year, by taking Warsaw or at least liberating Ukrainian lands. *'China:' mobilizes its army, and plans on invading Korea. * '''France: '''The revolution succeeds, and the French Republic is established. We invade Avignon. Napoleon Bonaparte begins making a career in the military, and he is seen as very promising. '''We SECRETLY begin supporting the Flemish rebels,' * '''Spain: '''Due to a rainy season, local farmers score much recent success in growing basic crops. We continue expansion in the new world. We send a newly built fleet to South America to discover new lands and trade with tribes of the area. We settle an early colony in North America. * '''Prussia '''invades Poland. We request that Austria aid us in the struggle, promising them much land. Category:Revolution (Map Game) Category:Map Games